<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky star. by jackiescox (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754562">lucky star.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jackiescox'>jackiescox (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madonna verse series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Theatre, Useless Lesbians, enjoy this challenge I came up a week ago and was too scared to write about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jackiescox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jan is hopelessly pining after jackie, her new college dorm mate who has possibly the most beautiful face she's ever seen in person. drunk and completely head over heels, jan decides to take action. [verse one: lucky star]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madonna verse series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lucky star.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a seven part story where each chapter details a different relationship with jackie based solely on the song correlated to their individual madonna rusical verses. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— *.✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was completely and utterly ethereal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan still remembered that first day of the new semester completely wallowing in her misery. Her purple varsity jacket was soaked in her own tears as she received a letter from administration detailing how she was to have some stranger as a dorm mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette knew she couldn't possibly complain about company when she was almost never home at her dorm in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All her time and energy was completely devoted to earning her BFA in Musical Theatre and hanging around campus at the community theatre or going to auditions trying to gain equity and </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> as her parents and vocal coaches always loved to say</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Experience doesn't pay any of my tuition...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie came a week later than expected, opening the door to their room with only a suitcase and small cardboard box in her left hand as she waved, uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Divine</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a good way to describe the energy radiating off her. She had long, black and curly hair that sat comfortably all the way down to her waist and dark brown eyes that shone with nothing but radiance and curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan felt underdressed in her last musical's matching cast sweatshirt that she decided to pair with the baggiest of Adidas sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Jackie," the woman spoke with a chipper tone as Jan nodded and shook her hand firmly still completely entranced from her head down to her knee high pink iridescent boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting down her box on the empty, creaky desk provided by the university she turned and admitted that she got stuck at the airport back home in Canada for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't mean to frighten you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She certainly had a specific aesthetic in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie felt like an expensive painting at the MOMA that she couldn't touch or afford to look at, Jan definitely wasn't angry at the roommate she received based solely on first impression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jan, Jan Mantione." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Persian hummed, admitting that she had to have seen Jan from somewhere before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem oddly familiar," the native Canadian pondered aloud before Jan admitted that if she liked theatre she was currently pursuing her BFA and was in almost every community and college production that was put on since her freshman year of college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you were in Into the Woods!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was! Rapunzel to be exact," she admitted with a sly wink, still proud she managed to get her dream role belting at the top of a tower for two acts as she tightened her ponytail and laid back down to the sounds of her vinyl playing and Jackie opening her suitcase, trying to tidy together her new living conditions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her focus should've been entirely towards her stupidly expensive English textbooks yet every minute or two she would find herself unknowingly staring at the Persian with a slight grin painted across her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music playing near her ear certainly didn't help the situation, though Jan took to it as good insight for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're gonna make everything alright</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You may be my lucky star</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the luckiest by far.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thespian huffed, mumbling under her breath a soft response to the loving lyrics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh how touching…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— *.✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those lyrics must've been some kind of prophecy from God herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five months later Jan had become smitten towards the Persian who was gone most of the day to study her Linguistics courses at the University library or simply in the corner of her desk attempting to speak to her mother who only communicated in Farsi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie hadn't mentioned it during their first encounter but turned out she wasn't just a simple theatre fan who loved to see the students put on productions; she was a full blown performer and lover of all things musical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Persian would smile widely when they would knock into each other at auditions and Jan's ego would be knocked down a peg seeing how on par her roommate was with her own background and level of experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie's dancing was not as sharp or clean as Jan's, not even by a mile however her attitude and presence was undeniable and she was sharp, witty and smart enough to gain the director's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them sat in their now organized and decorated dorm awaiting the cast list to be emailed to them in midst of the storm that brewed outside their small glass window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel good about the show?" Jackie asked as she zipped up her jacket before taking up the remaining space still left on Jan's bed. The brunette flushed as she clasped her hands together in stress waiting for that email notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a show, you never really know with these kinds of things what they want from you," Jan admitted as she coughed trying to hide the flush appearing across her cheeks seeing Jackie rub up against her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did amazing, don't start stressing, I don't need to hear your voice three octaves higher," Jackie teased as Jan hit her in the arm and smiled wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not nervous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, your pitch right now is a bit higher than usual," Jackie whispered as she purposely spoke in a voice about two times higher than her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notification dinged and Jan gasped dramatically as she clutched her phone between her hands and let out a deep breath hoping that everything all worked out great for the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie grabbed her hand and hummed, closing her eyes calmly in wait as Jan read the cast list in silence just trying to look for Jackie's name and her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Jan saw her and Jackie's name she screamed and threw her phone before the Persian laughed, getting up and quickly grabbing her phone before they both stared at the email.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only were they both cast but they were both principal roles in the musical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your dream role!" Jackie yelled as she saw Jan halfway to tears with her head in her hands, groaning. The Canadian gently put her phone to the side as she opened her arms wide for her dorm mate to hug her though Jan had other ideas or was just completely impulsive and decided kissing her was a far better idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan threw her arms around her neck and brushed their lips together immediately getting a reaction out of the Persian who was in shock for a second before the brunette felt Jackie's arms snake around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about Jackie felt so well put together, so thought out and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every little butterfly that had been building and flying around in Jan's stomach finally seemed to awaken. She tried not to laugh against Jackie's lips as her brain went to the first day they were properly introduced to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that vinyl was truly my oracle wasn't it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to have been at least five minutes before they both stopped, completely out of breath and trying not to make any stupid decisions in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God," Jackie breathed out as Jan separated from the kiss, a deep smile radiated off both of their faces as they still were holding each other with nothing but silence and a couple of furious giggling supplying the environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was out of character for me," Jan finally replied after an entire minute of stares and blinking. Jackie snickered, admitting that she was at least a good kisser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we need to talk about anything?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan clawed at her jacket as she shook her head instantaneously. Jackie seemed unconvinced and almost upset that the brunette didn't want to even think about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll admire you at a distance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— *.✧</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admiring at a distance proved extremely difficult when everyday you were still at rehearsals with one another and had to drive each other home back to the dorm you both shared with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a smooth path and still, two months after the exchange and the kissing had happened, neither of them spoke a word about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan would notice Jackie's occasionally sour faces and expressions when the brunette would have to kiss her scene partner and the staring still went on, even if both of them pretended that it had no real reasoning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy tech week," their fellow principal yelled as the cast had managed to gather everyone up in one of the college senior's off campus apartments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all cheered with their plastic cups as half of the freshman were wasted off the two bottles of vodka they opened and Jan was only slightly tipsy after two shots with Jackie, who was completely winning the immunity contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this a cultural thing? Is every Persian just good at holding their alcohol?" Jan asked completely clueless as she found herself pouring more liquor into her cup, Jackie taking the bottle from her and nodding at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you could say that," she joked before closing the bottle and pointing at Jan's chest trying to tell her she didn't need more alcohol when she was already getting tipsy and stumbling all over the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later they found themselves in a circle with most of their castmates trying to figure out the logistics of how to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're making a lottery!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan rolled her eyes as she saw Jackie on the other side of the circle smiling up at her and shrugging, finding this game extremely amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm going to kill every freshman here with my whistle tones. And my bare hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystal pulled two names from the hat before she gasped and smiled, showing the two names without even reading them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jan and Jackie," the Persian read aloud before her eyes widened. The entire circle made fun of them as Jan stood still holding her drink, she grabbed Jackie's hand as the circle ordered them to seven minutes in the closet down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how the game works!" Jan yelled as they walked away from the circle with a sigh, Jackie wasn't even one bit opposed to the idea of kissing Jan for seven straight minutes with nobody watching but her dorm mate looked quite the opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never thought I'd be back in here," she mumbled as Jan closed the closet door. The brunette giggled, giving it to Jackie for the credible joke. "We don't have to kiss, we can just stay in here and talk, make loud noises so they think we're actually up to something." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan's heart raced, she had Jackie right by her side completely alone and in the dark and they could do absolutely anything with no judgement for seven minutes or until some brat would knock at the closet, screaming at them to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanna kiss you," she admitted with all the power of the alcohol helping her get the words out in a cohesive sentence. Jackie grinned, running her hands through the brunette's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't see it but I'm nodding my head." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan grabbed Jackie's collar and smiled as they messily slammed their lips together trying to ignore all of their castmates losing their minds trying to sing karaoke in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Persian's hands slipped to her cheeks as they kissed, gently feeling Jan push the hair falling in her face. "Thank you," she breathed with a small laugh against her skin as Jan giggled and just wanted this kiss to last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So when you kissed me that day of callbacks it wasn't just some mistake?" Jackie asked entranced as Jan slipped off her jacket feeling nothing but heat and sweat build up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jackie fanned Jan with her hands as the brunette snickered, holding her wrists as they kissed again though the Persian could hear the distinct and soft "No," that slipped from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stupid Madonna song kept playing on a loop in Jan's head as they were in the middle of making out furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You make everything alright,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What you do to me baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna skip all of this and go back to our dorm?" The words leaving her lips the minute Jackie took a pause from the kissing just to breathe and get some air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat the minute Jackie replied with a firm "Yes," as their hands interlocked. Jan smiled widely, kissing her hand as she admitted that it was unbearably hot in this closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well of course it is, you're wearing three pounds of fabric across your chest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jan rolled her eyes and kissed the Persian again as they enjoyed the last bit of time they had before Jackie yelped hearing the frantic yelling and knocking at the closet door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out lesbians!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're all gay, we do theatre!" Jan yelled back as she picked up her jacket from the floor as she held Jackie's hand the minute they exited praying that neither of them managed to get lipstick stains on one another or else it would never be the end of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We run for the door the minute they start drawing names again, I'll drive us back to our dorm room," Jan whispered against the crook of Jackie's neck still holding her arm securely around her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Canadian smirked as she pressed a kiss against her forehead before they made their way back to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal." She whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even ship jan/jackie they've always been a friendship to me but I love the song lucky star due to personal reasons and I wanted to follow through with the intent of my concept! thank you sweet ol' meg for being a great beta! </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>